Happy mission wait and see
by sasusaku143
Summary: What happens when Uzumaki and Uchiha's kids fall in a love secretly sharing their emotions in more ways than one..Accidental kisses..weddings..fighting..I will love you no matter what Kari..Future fic..READ AND REVIEW! NEW CHAPPY


_Good morning everyone, the sun is out and it's a beautiful day in Konoha I hope you all have a wonder-CRASH. _**"hmm, stupid alarm." Kari got up from her comfy bed slowly, and walked over to her own bathroom, which was in her room right across from her bed. She brushed her teeth, then jumped in the shower. Fifteen minutes later she came out, dried her body(put the towel around her), then started brushing her black, silky, waist long hair. Once done Kari got dressed in her normal outfit which was a dark blue tight , sleeveless shirt, withsome of her stomach showing,short red silk shorts, and a long skirt in the back that went down to her knees, and from the front, a shorter version of it that went a little passed her shorts. She met up with some of her family downstairs when she was done getting ready,and walked in the kitchen to have some breakfast.**

**"Good morning, Kari" her mother, Sakura, with pink hair stared at another pair of green orbs, smiling prettily at her daughter."Morning, and morning to you guys too."Kari said. The family consisted of her mother ,Sakura, father, Sasuke, two annoying sixteen year old brothers who looked exactly like Sasuke with black eyes and hair, Yoshi and Hikaru , and her little sister Mai. Mai being the youngest of the Uchiha brats didn't have much to worry about like missions and cleaning, so Kari envied her but loved her nonetheless. **

**"Hey dork what's up with that Uzumaki kid, ya like him or what?" Her brother, Yoshi said with amusement in his eyes. " Huh, what are you talking about I don't like anyone and you shouldn't talk I saw you getting touchy-feelly with that Nara girl." She actually didn't know what she was talking about because it was a lie just so she can get her brother back. In a matter of fact she had realized then and there when she made up the lie that Yoshi was kinda getting close to Niomi Nara. '**_Ha this should be fun. I'll just keep lying to get him to admit to it.' Kari thought._** " W-What are you talking a-about I don't like anyone." Gaining his composer once more he fired ." And what do you care if I was, jealous?**

**"Pch, yeah aha. Oh ya and L for love, bro." She held up her thumb, and her pointer finger and placed it on her forehead, to form an L shape. She walked over to the table and ate a quick breakfast then left to the bridge.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"WAKE UP KUHNNNNNN!" Kuhn's little brother, Naohma, tried forcefully to wake his brother up. After ten minutes he continued and was finally successful at waking his sleeping brother up. " AH you twirp why are you waking me up, it's to early!" Kuhn whined."Stop complaining you have training today."Naohma announced. "So I'll just skip todays practice and train myself later, no big deal."Throwing a pillow over his head to try to cover any noises his little brother may try to make. " But Kari's going to be there."**

**Kuhn opened one eye with the pillow still on his head and thought about it for at least a minute.**_"Okay I can wake up, get ready, and see Kari, but then i can always go visit her or just train with her. Man this sucks I need some ramen."_** He sighs and says fine.He took about 30 minutes to get ready and then sat down at the kitchen table to eat a bowl of ramen. Then he left towards the bridge. The bridge was in sight and he saw Kari standing there, looking bored as usual. **_"Your attitude never changes from sour to sweet does it?"_

**"Hey Kari"**

**"Hn, oh, hey"She was kinda distracted from what her brother had told her this morning. '**_Me like Kuhn no way. I mean he has almost the entire population of females as fans and I guess that does mean his looks aren't bad,but...'_

**Inner Self**

**You like him don't you?**

_Who are you?_

**Man your no genius. I'm you, and don't avoid the question.**

_Well if your me then shouldn't you know if I like him or not?_

_That was so weird why am I talking to myself all of a sudden? What ever it's probably from the lack of sleep or something._

**" -and then it went BOOM!"Diedira, her other annoying male teammate said excitedly. **

**" What are you talking about?" Kuhn said.'**_And what's up with Kari she's acting weird.'_

**"Oh my head hurts, can you shut up, like sometime today, maybe?!" Kari said with some anger in her voice, while rubbing her head to stop it from throbbing.**

**Poof!"Hey sorry I'm late, but a black cat went past me on the way here, and you know how their bad luck and all, so I had to go the longer way here in order to avoid having bad luck. So that's why I am late."Kakashi said with his infamous grin, that you couldn't see since he had his mask on that covered most of his face.**

**"LIAR" They all said in unison. Kakashi laughed knowing that they wouldn't have bought it even if it was true. "So are we going to train or what?" Diedira said."No, sorry but you three were just assigned an important mission, from the Naruto-sama." Kakashi said." REALLY?!"DIedira said screaming.'**_Wow I think I just made myself deaf._** ' "No more yelling Diedira,and you three have to go to the village hidden in the mist. Otherwise known as the land of Waterfalls."**

**Kari loved waterfalls, she couldn't keep herself away from them. She liked how the splashes of the water coming down , at night, when the moon was full, would make it look like sparkles floating everywhere. You can blame her father for her liking of waterfalls, he used to bring her all the time and still does, when their free of training and missions, that is.**

**Kuhn also knew she liked waterfalls with a passion, well she didn't exactly tell him that she liked them, he kinda found out.**

_The three of them were on their first lone mission and it was night time. The last time Kuhn checked Diedira and Kari were sleeping. But now one of them are missing. He woke Diedira up and told him to keep watch of the stuff until he comes back with Kari._

_Kari had found a kinda small waterfall with about 4 feet of water underneath. She just wanted to take a relaxing bath and maybe practice her chakra control on top of the water for a little bit. Kari took her clothes off and covered her self with chakra so who ever came can only see her green eyes and nothing else. She got on top of the water and practiced her chakra control for a little bit, little did she know someone was watching her._

_Kuhn walked a little faster now that he was getting deeper in the forest. ten minutes pasted and now he was running through the thick forest. He can smell water now and he can hear the water falling hard to another set of water. "Must be a waterfall, that's where she is for sure." Kuhn thought._

_Kari started with some arm movements bringing some water up with every sway of her arms. The water surrounded her sparkling beautifully and outlined her frame perfectly._

_Kuhn jumped on top of one of the rocks quietly and noticed her._

_Now she was moving more freely and she made herself look like she was a pro at moving water in mid air. The water moved with her hands now._

_"I-Is that her"Kuhn thought. He picked himself up and stood on the rock and watched her move. He stood there for a good ten minutes, he enjoyed her presents when she would open up even if it was just a little bit._

_She opened her eyes now. The water made her eyes sparkle._

_He widened his eyes the chakra covering her body was fading. He couldn't see anything but, he could see her skin color a little bit." She must be getting tired. Chakra depletion?"_

_She looked over towards the rock and in a mid turn she stopped. She found him. She tried her best to cover herself. Her eyes were wide and couldn't believe she didn't sense him there just staring._

_"W-What are you doing there Kuhn?" Her voice was soft and her face showed fear all over it. " I wonder why Im acting this way" Kari thought._

_" I uh__didn't see you at the camp, so I came looking for you."He put a smirk on his face,now."So, uh, whatcha doing here **starch naked on a lake, huh?"**_

_**"**You perv I was just practicing control on my chakra that's all."_

_"Naked?"_

_"Yea, and I wanted to take a bath as soon as I was done.Besides if I did this with my clothes on they would get wet."_

**"**Oh"

_Kari cleared her voice since she was still trying to cover herself underneath the water and he was just, there, watching her every move.She glared at him hard and he looked surprised._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"EXCUSE ME?!YOUR THE ONE STARING AT ME WHEN IM COMPLETELY NAKED AND YOUR ASKING ME WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?!"_

_"OH sorry."He turned around but it just made matters worse.He slipped on the rock that he was on and fell right on top of Kari kissing her and bringing her under the water.They were so shocked that they didn't even realize they reached the top already._

_Kuhn pulled back first and started to pant a little. He just stared at her and she did the same. Both not knowing what to say, so they moved in. Kari was still covering herself, and their lips met, but this time they were the ones who wanted it.It was rough, but passionate and it lasted for a while._

**She blushed at the the memory, they actually never got together or anything after that, it was as if it never happened. She sighed she really wanted it to make them closer, but her wish never came true. Kuhn stared at her and when he saw her blush he smirked knowing what she was reminicing about.**

**Kakashi told them the mission starts at dawn to get ready and relax a little. Kari and Kuhn were now walking together towards their homes since they were literally right there!**

**"So I saw you blush. Thinking about our little affair?" He said with amusement in his eyes."Yeah and don't get too excited, the only reason we did that was because it was in the moment, thats all."Kari said.**

**" Oh yeah? Well if my memory is as good as everyone says it is then I have to say thats a lie. Because as I remember correctly your the one who pushed yourself back on me. It wasn't in the moment, you wanted it."**

**Wow, that was like a smack in the face. She blushed so much that she looked like a tomato." W-What are y-you t-talking about?"**

**" You see your blushing like crazy and your stuttering, admit it you love me" He didn't think this was true but he wanted to have some fun, it's not everyday you see Kari Uchiha this vulnerable.**

**"Your right I do"This time she stopped and so did he. He really wasn't expecting her to admit that."W-What?"**

**"I love you"He stared at her with wide eyes. Right now they had been walking throuth the park since it was faster to get to their houses. The scene of Kari confessing her love to Kuhn and ther cherry blossom trees swaying was making it 'very' romantic.**

**" Kari I-" He couldn't finish since Kari cut in. " This is why I don't confess my feelings."**

**"Your afraid of rejection.."He said softly.She nodded, closed her eyes, and kept walking. He grabbed her arm before she made one step away from him." What do you want from me Kuhn I told you what you always wanted to hear from me. Now that I know you just wanted to see me vulnerable, I'm leaving."She felt tears form she was really hurt and he blames himself for making her feel this way.**

**" KAri listen to me I'm sorry I did that to you, but You don't understand-"Once again he was cut off by Kari."OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND I LOVE YOU YOU DON'T LOVE ME. HOW MUCH CLEARER DOES IT HAVE TO BE?"**

**"Known at all.." He said softly before he kissed her softly. Her eyes widened, but then closed and responded to the kiss.**


End file.
